Volverte a ver
by Miiri Hesse
Summary: ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar por amor? Taiga demostrará que no hay poder existente sobre la tierra que le haga dejar a la persona que ama y que, su amor va más allá del espacio-tiempo. [AoKaga]


**Fanfic hecho especialmente para el grupo _Aomine x Kagami [Español]_ espero que sea de su agrado~.**

 **Bueno, una vez más eme aquí con un nuevo proyecto XD y como siempre espero que mi rara imaginación llena de AoKa les entretenga un rato~.**

* * *

Uno no puede adivinar lo que el _después_ traerá consigo. Cuando se habla de un futuro, no importando la época o el lugar, todos pensamos que habrá miles de avances tecnológicos que traerán con ello una mejor economía y facilitarán la vida diaria, pudiendo así progresar como civilización.

Lo que nadie espera –ni imagina si quiera– es completamente lo contrario, guerras, destrucción, ansias de poder, envidia y egoísmo, hambre y desesperación, catástrofe y lo peor de todo, a nivel mundial.

Hacia el año 2977, la tercera guerra mundial se desató, por algo desconocido y sin sentido, de la misma forma que las guerras anteriores habían comenzado logrando que las expectativas y sueños de todo ser humano habitante en ese año decayeran, esfumándose por completo.

Nadie sabía la razón exacta de cómo había comenzado aquella catástrofe, se decía que Estados Unidos, en su afán de conseguir poder, había terminado por involucrar a todo el continente Americano en una guerra absurda contra Rusia. Miles de países se unieron a favor de LETISH –ejército americano– y otros tantos, viendo la situación apoyaron a la unión WLIE –ejército ruso–.

Duró más de tres años aquella absurda batalla. Nadie ganó, como en cada una de las guerras pasadas, uno de los bandos terminó por rendirse al perder a más del ochenta por ciento de sus seguidores, logrando que todos se dispersaran de nuevo, finalizando con aquella absurda matanza que acabó con más del cincuenta por ciento de la población mundial. Varios países se desintegraron y para el año 2981 el mundo se había sumergido en una terrible oscuridad y penumbra, la cual todo aquel sobreviviente tuvo que sufrir.

La calma no volvió a reinar, todos vivían con miedo de algo inexistente, de que la locura volviera a apoderarse de todos y la masacre regresara, no había estabilidad ni tranquilidad para vivir, la comida y el agua escaseaba, rápidamente los nuevos líderes comenzaron a salir, mayormente llevando a aquellos que los seguían a la destrucción, dando espacio a las guerrillas entre grupos de personas que buscaban su supervivencia a base de la muerte de otros.

Mientras que unos cuantos, intentando restaurar un poco de orden entre los suyos, se apropiaron de cierto territorio y construyeron murallas, aislándose del mundo, apartando su miedo para poder florecer de nuevo como civilización, para que los sueños se hicieran realidad y las familias pudieran florecer de nuevo.

Japón, había querido ser un país neutro en todo aquel problema, intentó mantenerse al margen de tanta destrucción, tratando de aislarse y tener a todos sus habitantes protegidos. Aunque el gusto no le duró mucho, puesto que apenas medio año de que la guerra había comenzado, el ejército WLIE había logrado penetrar sus barreras, dominando y aniquilando a todo aquel que se opusiera a sus órdenes.

Un país tan grande y diverso como lo era, había perdido a más del noventa por ciento de su población cuando todo acabó. Muchos niños habían quedado sin familia, así como ancianos que no recordaban absolutamente nada y madres devastadas al haber perdido un hijo en batalla, todo era desesperación.

Hasta el año 2982, un año después de que la guerra hubiese acabado, fue que un nuevo líder surgió sobre Japón, uno que marcó la diferencia en aquella devastación: Akashi Seijuuro. Un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos dispares que tenía apenas diecisiete años cuando había decidido tomar el control sobre Tokio y sorprendentemente, más de un sexto de la población sobreviviente había decidido seguirlo.

Tenía un porte decidido, fuerte, admirable y hasta cierto punto intimidante, cuando tomaba una decisión era firme, como si fuera una orden, tenía la capacidad de predecir las consecuencias de cada acto por lo que nunca se equivocaba, y lo mejor de todo, era que podía transmitir esa seguridad a quien lo siguiera, emanaba un aura de grandeza, de superioridad y nadie se atrevía a contradecir sus mandatos, razones que lo llevaron a ganarse el apodo de "El _emperador_ del Nuevo Japón".

Decidió aislarse del resto, siguiendo el ejemplo de muchos en el continente europeo, construyó murallas alrededor de su capital, designó a cada uno de sus seguidores –aquellos que ahora formaban el "nuevo Japón" – una tarea diferente, su nueva 'profesión', logrando construir lo que a partir de ese día sería su hogar. Los grandes edificios quedaron en el olvido, remplazados por pequeñas casas que cumplían su función básica, había guardias vigilando la frontera, permitiendo el paso o impidiendo la intromisión o infiltración de los "rebeldes" que seguían en pequeños bandos por el país, los médicos se encargaron de revisar el estado de salud de cada uno de los habitantes y otros cuantos trabajaban bajo el mando personal del pelirrojo, cuidando que el orden dentro de la muralla se mantuviera estable.

La comida y el agua fueron un problema al principio, la tierra se negaba a dejar crecer todo lo que era sembrado, todos llegaron a creer que se había convertido en un lugar infértil, por lo que tendrían que irse del lugar, pero a finales de mes, el cultivo comenzó a crecer logrando que la calma regresara a los sobrevivientes. Para encontrar el agua, se hicieron algunas excavaciones esperando encontrar un manto subterráneo que los abasteciera, costó mucho trabajo, pero lograron encontrar tres bastante profundos. Aunque claro, todas estas cosas, Akashi ya las sabía, no por nada había escogido dicho lugar.

El mayor _problema_ al que se enfrentaron fue a la 'reconstrucción' de familias, si el pelirrojo hacía un conteo de cuantas personas estaban siguiéndolo ahora, el resultado era que un poco más del cuarto de la población eran niños que habían perdido a sus padres en aquella devastadora guerra, eran muy pocas las familias que seguían completas y no podía dejar a los menores a su suerte.

Por eso propuso un proyecto llamado 'nueva vida'. A aquellos pequeños se les otorgaría un nuevo hogar, era algo parecido a adoptar a un niño, sólo que era el emperador quien elegía la familia a la que iban a pertenecer, puesto que las profesiones de sus nuevos 'padres' serían heredadas.

 _Fue ahí donde lo conoció._

Ese día hacía revisión de los recién nacidos, pequeños que por asares del destino habían logrado sobrevivir en aquel cruel mundo donde les tocó nacer, llamando la atención del emperador con tan solo una mirada, donde se quedó prendido de los ojos contrarios por unos instantes.

Tenía la piel clara, no tanto como la suya pero lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando hacia todos lados con unos hermosos ojos rojos. Mantenía en un gesto gracioso el ceño fruncido, con aquellas finas cejas que parecían estar partidas a la mitad, del mismo color que sus ojos, lo que decía que el bebé sería pelirrojo.

Akashi nunca había visto una mirada tan salvaje y curiosa como la tenía el menor que de seguro ni al año de nacido llegaba, estaba serio a comparación de los otros bebés que se la pasaban llorando, apretaba sus manos formando apenas unos pequeños puñitos que mantenía cerca de su rostro. Se acercó un poco a su cuna haciendo que el menor dirigiera su mirada hacia él y soltara una leve risa, como si lo hubiera reconocido y alzaba ahora los brazos pidiendo que lo cargara.

El mayor no había conocido a una sola persona –desde niños hasta adultos– que al verlo no le tuviera miedo ante el porte que emanaba, por lo que el acto del menor logró sacarle una sonrisa mientras le tomaba en brazos. Su intuición nunca fallaba… era como si lograra ver el futuro y sabía que ese pequeño no era alguien ordinario.

—Así que… no me tienes miedo ¿eh? Supongo que vas a ser alguien muy interesante… Taiga —.Se llevó al pequeño en brazos hacia su hogar. Akashi había encontrado a su nuevo sucesor.

* * *

"Nuevo Japón"

Año 3000.

Cuartel general.

...

..

.

La casa de Akashi era más que una simple casa. Había sido diseñada para que dentro estuviera un despacho donde el emperador resolvía todos los casos de la ciudad, un par de cuartos que funcionaban como cárceles en la parte de abajo –aunque hasta ahora no habían sido usadas, nunca estaba de más–, una sala común donde las personas esperaban a que el pelirrojo las atendiera, siendo por esas razones la construcción más grande de todo el lugar.

Akashi Taiga solía decir que era como un cuartel general, y a veces, aún llegaba a perderse en su hogar. Había crecido bajo el apellido del emperador –aunque a la edad de nueve años se había dado cuenta que no eran familia de sangre–, no era algo que le molestara pues su relación con el pelirrojo mayor era bastante buena, aunque claro, no siempre fue así.

Desde que Akashi lo había llevado a vivir con él, Taiga no se había separado de su lado, aunque desde los tres hasta los once años su convivencia no fue la mejor, había crecido de manera solitaria, renegando de todo, cuestionaba y retaba al mayor por cualquier cosa, escapaba de su habitación y de las clases especiales que el pelirrojo intentaba que su 'hijo' tomara. Interminables veces, Taiga había pronunciado la frase _tú no eres mi padre_ cuando Akashi quería obligarlo a hacer algo o lo castigaba.

Ese era el carácter del pelirrojo menor, haciendo gala de su nombre, se comportaba cual tigre a quien querían domesticar y todo empeoró cuando supo que Seijuuro no era su verdadera familia. Estaba confundido, molesto, se sentía solo y lo que más quería a la edad de diez años había sido salir de la muralla para buscar a su familia –o algún rastro que quedara de ella– por lo que sus escapes comenzaron a ser más seguidos y duraban mayor tiempo, siempre escondiéndose de noche para que no lo vieran cuando intentara salir, aunque claro los guardias siempre lograban frustrar sus salidas haciendo que el menor se molestara aún más.

Fue así hasta que poco antes de cumplir los doce, logró salir de la muralla sin que nadie lo viera. Taiga siempre pensó que del otro lado habría cosas mucho mejores que dentro de ella, que si estaban aislados era porque su _padre_ era un dictador que no quería que nadie derribara su _imperio._ Pero lo que se topó no llegó a imaginarlo nunca, pues a pesar de que ya habían pasado doce años de aquella catastrófica guerra, las cosas fuera de las murallas nunca cambiaron, todo estaba en penumbras y caos aún, a Taiga no le costó más que dar un par de pasos para averiguarlo.

Para la desgracia del menor, se topó con una banda que asechaba el _Nuevo Japón_ con intención de saquearlo e invadirlo, y lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que apenas si lo recuerda, tres sujetos frente a él, el frío filo de la cuchilla sobre su cuello y el ligero _'clic'_ de una pistola al ser cargada. Sus sentidos se agudizaron a tal grado que ya no escuchó nada más pudiendo ver en cámara lenta como un cuerpo bastante conocido para él se había puesto frente suyo haciendo que la bala impactara en su pecho. Lo que pasó después fue algo que no llegó a procesar, los guardias pelearon contra los rebeldes hasta que estos se retiraron, pero él no pudo despegar su mirada del emperador que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Tardó en recuperación más de tres meses, al parecer la bala había roto una de sus costillas la cual casi perfora sus pulmones, por lo que el tratamiento fue más complicado de lo que se creía. Y en todo este tiempo, Taiga no se separó de su padre, ni un segundo, se mantuvo en la habitación hasta para dormir, culpándose de lo que había pasado sin saber cómo remediarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo al presente, no le gustaba recordar esa parte de su vida, si no hubiera sido por su padre él estaría muerto, está de más decir que desde ese momento su actitud para con el pelirrojo cambió, si bien no era la persona más tranquila del pueblo ya no desobedecía ni una sola de las ordenes de su pelirrojo padre –aunque claro, después de renegar mucho–.

Hablando de su padre… hace un par de minutos que lo había mandado a llamar ¡pero joder que se había perdido de nuevo! No encontraba la sala principal y ya llevaba caminando más de cinco minutos, comenzaba a desesperarse pues cada puerta que abría daba lugar a una habitación que en sus dieciocho años de vida nunca había visto ¡incluso fue a parar a las celdas del sótano! Eso era ridículo, sólo él se perdía en su propio hogar.

Le tomó otros tres minutos llegar por fin hasta la sala principal, bufando molesto como si fuera culpa del que diseñó el lugar que él haya terminado por perderse. Akashi lo esperaba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo unos documentos, tal parecía que se había cansado de esperar y Taiga como siempre, se sentó en silencio frente a su padre esperando a que éste hablara.

—Haz tardado mucho Taiga, ¿me dirás que otra vez te perdiste?

—Tch… es culpa de este lugar viejo, es enorme —. Proclamó desviando el rostro hacia un lado, indignado.

—Escucha… —Hasta ese momento, bajó las hojas para mirar a su hijo, recargando los codos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre sus manos.— En un par de años cumplirás la mayoría de edad y para eso, necesito estar seguro de que estas listo para ello.

El menor viró los ojos incómodo, no quería ser el nuevo emperador de _Nuevo Japón_ eran muchas responsabilidades que prefería ignorar, aunque era conocido en todo el lugar y mantenía una buena relación con los habitantes, se negaba a hacerse cargo de todo, era algo que sabía su padre, sin embargo, si era una orden suya por más que quisiera, Taiga nunca se iba a negar.

—No tengo de otra… aunque quisiera que esperaras hasta no sé, que cumpla los veinticinco o un poco más.

—No hay cambios Taiga, todo habitante al cumplir la mayoría de edad toma el lugar de sus padres en sus labores.

—Tienes treinta y cinco años padre ¿por qué razón se supone que deberías retirarte? Nadie quiere eso, estoy seguro —. Una sola mirada de advertencia del pelirrojo mayor bastó para hacer que Taiga chasqueara la lengua y dejara de protestar.

—En un par de semanas, comenzarás unas clases especiales, con el fin de prepararte para el puesto Taiga, economía, contaduría, finanzas, agricultura, estética…

—Todo eso suena tan aburrido viejo —. Interrumpió el pelirrojo. —Esa es una de las mayores razones por las que no quiero hacer esto, tu trabajo es aburrido, a veces creo que te equivocaste conmigo, no sirvo para esto.

—Yo jamás me equivoco.

Por segunda vez, el pelirrojo mayor fue interrumpido, ahora, por la entrada repentina de un chico de no más de veinte años, tenía cabello verde al igual que sus ojos y utilizaba unas gafas finas que acomodaba cada vez que podía, era uno de los científicos que trabajaban para el emperador a decir verdad el mejor en lo que hacía. Taiga lo conocía muy bien, en sus tiempos libres le gustaba molestarlo porque el peliverde solía enojarse con facilidad, pero… Taiga nunca había visto una mueca tan asustada en el siempre sereno rostro de Midorima Shintaro.

—Akashi-san… —.Habló el recién llegado— Hay… Hay algo que debe ver ahora mismo.

En la parte más alejada del pueblo se encontraba un pequeño bosque, en un punto cercano a la muralla, dentro de éste había un lago que se había formado un par de años atrás. No les costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta dichoso punto, el peliverde iba delante de los dos pelirrojos, guiándolos hasta la parte más lejana del lago.

Taiga estaba seguro que nada le había preparado para ver algo como eso…

Frente a ellos, se encontraba un manto de aproximadamente cinco metros de largo y tres de ancho, como si se tratara de una enorme puerta, era de color transparente, de hecho apenas si era notoria y de no ser por esos destellos morados y azules de lanzaba cada cierto tiempo, el pelirrojo menor podía asegurar que estaba alucinando.

—¿Qué… se supone que es… eso? —.Habló atónito sin despegar la mirada del lugar.

—No lo sabemos —. Contestó el científico. — Ni lo que es, ni cuando apareció. Lo único que hemos descubierto es que es un agujero… que sobrepasa los límites del espacio-tiempo.

—En resumen —.Habló el emperador mientras caminaba hasta colocarse frente al enorme manto. — Cumple la función de un portal en el tiempo…

* * *

 **Bien, se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero por causas mayores, será un two-shot que ya subiré después.**

 **Aunque me borren, lo volveré a subir ;)**

 _ **Cualquier review, comentario, crítica o sugerencia son bien recibidos n_n**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
